She's mine
by lunediose
Summary: Graham hace una intrigante propuesta y David impulsado por los celos accede arrastrando a la hermosa Reina en el juego. EvilCharming/Huntsman


La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Por ahí del episodio 4 un traviesillo Guest me dejó un prompt de un trío entre nuestra parejita y el cazador, provocando que autumnevil5 también lo solicitara y por fin, después de un tiempecito aquí está.

Esta historia se ubica en un Universo Alterno de la historia que se está contando en "The Thing he desires most". Se darán cuenta que no encaja precisamente dentro, pero el contexto es el mismo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado por favor no lo lea.

Espero que lo disfruten…

 **Guest** del 13 de Abril y mi querida **Autumnevil5** este OS es para ustedes

* * *

Era de noche y el Castillo Oscuro se encontraba desolado como siempre que David iba ahí. Acababa de dejar a la hermosa reina profundamente dormida en su habitación después de haber tenido otra maravillosa noche con ella y decidió, como ya era costumbre, buscar al príncipe Henry para dialogar un poco con él.

Caminó por los pasillos, buscó en los salones principales pero no lo encontró por ningún lado por lo que decidió aventurarse al jardín. Como era de esperarse no encontró al hombre mayor pero para su desgracia se encontró con el maldito cazador que estaba sentando en la gran banca enseguida del árbol de manzanas de Regina. Oh Dios, como odiaba a ese hombre, odiaba verlo y saber que siempre anda ahí, rondando, como acechando por si David daba un paso en falso para reclamar a la reina.

Le dedicó una mirada poco amigable y dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación principal

\- Henry estaba cansado - se escuchó la voz del cazador - Pero puedes dialogar conmigo si quieres - propuso y David pensó que lo mejor era seguir andando, no tenía nada que hablar con él, de seguro intentaría provocarlo y era tanto ese sentimiento negativo que tenía hacia Graham que sabía terminaría cayendo en su juego

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar - respondió el príncipe sin detener su andar

\- Regina - dijo Graham como si la respuesta fuera obvia y eso hizo que David se detuviera en seco, diera media vuelta y comenzara a regresar hacia él - Los he estado observando encantador - el príncipe intentaba respirar profundo, buscando calma interna para no dejarse llevar pero podía sentir como ese instinto posesivo sobre Regina empezaba a invadirlo. El solo hecho de que él mencionara su nombre era motivo más que suficiente para que David sintiera celos. Era un estúpido cazador que no se había dado cuenta que la reina le pertenecía a él

\- Ya - dijo David sonriendo socarrón. Se había quedado parado enseguida del árbol y el cazador seguía en la banca - Espero que te esté gustando lo que has estado viendo porque esa es ahora tu realidad con ella. No puedes ni soñar estar con Regina de nuevo - el cazador rio burlesco

\- Eres el amante en turno, David - se paró y se acercó un poco a él - Se va a cansar de ti, te va a desechar y no permitirá jamás que vuelvas a acercarte a ella - y entonces sonrió maliciosamente mientras le decía - Y adivina quién estará aquí, como siempre para consolarla cuando no estés -

El cuerpo entero del príncipe entró en un estado de tensión, la rabia se apoderó de él al escucharlo pero aun así intentaba calmarse, no quería darle pretextos a la reina para mandarlo lejos - Eso no pasará - dijo recuperando la compostura - Más bien creo que se cansó de ti y por eso está conmigo - le dedicó una sonrisa engreída

\- Puede ser - dijo el cazador - pero aun así, vuelve a mí. Siempre - se cruzó de brazos con un porte altivo frente a David.

El príncipe soltó una risa burlesca - No lo creo. Tú mismo me dijiste que hacía un tiempo que no estabas con ella. Lo que quiere decir, que sus días buscándote como consuelo terminaron - comenzó a reír con más ganas, porque no se le olvidaba que pudo confirmar y sentir que Regina llevaba tiempo sin estar con un hombre, y eso significaba que de un tiempo para acá él era el único

\- ¿Y entonces por eso te pones tan celoso cuando me ves? - le preguntó el cazador - Si tanto piensas que no soy capaz de provocar ya nada en Regina ¿quiere decir que ahorita puedo ir a su habitación y tomarla si ella me lo permite? - y le sonrió con aires de autosuficiencia al ver el rostro del príncipe contorsionado por una mueca de incredulidad

\- Por supuesto que no - le dijo molesto

\- Tienes miedo ¿verdad? - preguntó Graham intentando intrigar al príncipe - Tienes miedo de comprobar que puedo follar a Regina mejor que tú - le dijo alzando una ceja

\- Basta, Graham - le dijo David, comenzaba a sentir la rabia invadirlo y no quería dejarse llevar, no quería golpear al cazador porque eso molestaría a la reina de seguro

\- Te entiendo… - dijo Graham fingiendo compresión - Hagamos algo. Te propongo que me dejes tomarla enfrente de ti - y el príncipe tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo de echársele encima por atreverse a insinuar siquiera eso, quería que se callara - Antes de que me digas que no, piénsalo. Sería la forma de comprobar que haces sentir mil veces mejor a Regina que yo, que la satisfaces mejor que yo y puedes darle algo mejor que yo -

David respiró varias veces muy pesado, estaba muy enojado y celoso, mucho y la sola idea de dejar que el cazador tocara a Regina se le hacía inconcebible pero Graham había logrado tocar un punto sensible en él porque si sentía que el cazador era su competencia directa y vivía con el temor de que consiguiera que la reina lo aceptara de nuevo en su cama y lo desechara a él, una parte de sí mismo quería ver con sus propios ojos qué era lo que Graham hacía con ella para saber que él satisfacía a Regina mejor que el idiota cazador.

Se estuvo debatiendo por unos cuantos minutos mientras Graham esperaba pacientemente por la respuesta que sabía iba a obtener, los celos, la curiosidad y las ganas de demostrar que Regina le pertenecía como sabía que David lo sentía, lo harían acceder. Sabía perfectamente que el príncipe tenía un lado dominante cuando se trataba de la reina, podía sentirlo. Eso sería una lucha de poder y al cazador le excitaba pensar que podrían tener a Regina a su completa merced. Moría por ver si era verdad lo que tanto pensaba, si la reina dejaba que el príncipe tomara el control de cierta manera y a pesar de sentir celos ante el pensamiento también sentía que podía ser su oportunidad de tenerla así - Puedes participar también… - sugirió para terminar de convencerlo

\- Está bien - respondió el príncipe. No estaba del todo seguro, temía que no pudiera aguantar ver a su hermosa reina ser tocada y tomada por el cazador pero su parte posesiva le urgía a reclamarla como suya delante de Graham y no quería perder esa oportunidad - Pero será bajo mis condiciones y solo si ella acepta - le dijo como advertencia

\- Muy bien, encantador - dijo el cazador satisfecho - Esperaré por la respuesta - y comenzó a adentrarse al castillo dejando a un príncipe entre enojado, celoso, confundido y excitado por la idea.

* * *

Fueron cuatro días desde que Graham le hubiera propuesto ese encuentro en los que David estuvo debatiéndose ante la idea, no dormía tranquilo pensando en que a lo mejor y él tenía razón y de alguna forma le daba a Regina algo que él no podía y entonces estaría prácticamente poniendo a la reina en las manos del cazador, los dejaría a ambos probar de nuevo y temía ser él quien saliera sobrando. Se echó agua en la cara, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo del cuarto de baño y aun con todos esos peros encima se decidió a preguntarle a la hermosa reina.

Salió del baño y llegó a la habitación, ahí en su tocador estaba ella sentada cepillando su largo y sedoso cabello tranquilamente, la vio dejar el cepillo y tomar un bálsamo labial y aplicarlo delicadamente en sus preciosos labios. Reparó en que él estaba ahí, volteo a verle con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y le sonrió coqueta - Ya estaba pensando en ir por ti, encantador -

\- No puedo desaparecer ni un poquito por qué ya me extrañas, ¿no? - le preguntó riendo y ella torció sus ojos. Tomó de nuevo el cepillo y volteó al espejo para seguir cepillando su cabello

\- Estás aquí para estar conmigo - dijo ella autoritaria y eso lo hizo reír con ganas

\- Por supuesto que sí, majestad - respondió David haciendo una reverencia y pudo ver que ella volteaba a verle fingiendo superioridad y después rio junto con él. Oh, amaba su risa y quería que fuera de él, como ella, quería que toda ella fuera de él y de nadie más - Regina… - se acercó a ella y la preciosa reina volteo a verle curiosa - Quiero… preguntarte algo - dudaba de poner la propuesta sobre la mesa, tampoco sabía como iba a reaccionar ella y no la iba a obligar. Aunque estaba seguro que si no le gustaba la idea antes de que él pudiera obligarla iba a hacer que alguien más lo torturara por ella. Gracias a Dios que no podía encenderlo con una bola de fuego. Le debía una a Rumplestiltskin.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada pesada de ella sobre él, volteó a verla y aparentemente se había quedado pensando un buen rato porque ella se mostraba impaciente - Disculpa - le dijo y ella negó con su cabeza como dándole a entender que no importaba. Se relamió los labios y decidió hacer la pregunta - Quería saber… - la vio tomar un vaso y llevarlo a sus labios para beber un poco de agua - si estabas dispuesta a estar una vez con Graham y conmigo al mismo tiempo - y Regina casi se ahoga con el agua, comenzó a toser, podía ver en sus hermosos ojos la sorpresa, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y aguardó a que se recuperara

\- ¿Quieres que este… - tosió de nuevo - …mos juntos… - se aclaró la garganta - los tres? - volteó a verlo con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas por el esfuerzo de toser y lo vio morderse el labio inferior con un poco de culpa y asentir. Se había vuelto loco, definitivamente - No te lo creo - le dijo, sabía lo posesivo que David era con ella y podía ver como la sangre le hervía en furia y celos cada que el cazador aparecía o se le nombraba siquiera

\- Regina, por favor - pidió el príncipe, sentía que se había vuelto loco y esa debía ser la peor idea del mundo pero ahí estaba intentando convencerla de acceder, porque quería que el idiota cazador se tragara sus palabras, además por un lado ese hombre ya conocía a Regina, no era como que iba a permitir que alguien "nuevo" la viera y la tuviera… Dios, si, era una pésima idea

\- Encantador… sé que eres un pervertido, pero jamás pensé que una idea así te cruzaría por la mente. Es que estoy segura que en cuanto veas a Graham entrar o acercarse a mí lo vas a querer golpear o qué sé yo - dijo riendo un poco burlesca, lo vio negar - No digas que no - le dijo - Sé perfectamente cómo te pones cuando se trata de él y ni se te ocurra decirle porque estoy segura que estará encantado - y vio como David se rascaba la nuca

\- En realidad fue idea de él - dijo el príncipe y vio la cara de sorpresa de la reina

\- ¿Qué se traen? - dijo Regina como en un estado de incredulidad - No creas que no me he dado cuenta de esa pequeña pelea silenciosa entre ustedes - le reprendió levemente.

Se levantó de su asiento y David la detuvo - Por favor - le pidió de nuevo - ¿No te interesa ni un poco la idea? - le preguntó intentando convencerla, Regina era una diosa en el tema del sexo y no sabía si alguna vez había estado con dos o más hombres a la vez porque era algo en lo que no quería pensar, pero quizá ella ya había probado eso y a lo mejor la idea le era excitante.

Regina se cruzó de brazos, le dio la espalda y al escuchar su pregunta solo alzó sus hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír, aparentemente la idea le intrigaba de alguna forma - Vamos… - le dijo David - Por mí ¿Si? - preguntó depositando un tierno beso en su hombro y pudo ver que el cuerpo de la reina se estremeció ligeramente ante la acción - ¿No te entusiasma ni poquito? - le preguntó depositando ahora un beso en el lado de su cuello expuesto y ella soltó un pequeño jadeo, la vio asentir levemente - Entonces... ¿es un sí? - preguntó chupando un poco en ese área y ella gimió

\- Sí - respondió dándose la vuelta para encararlo. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder pero la idea de estar con dos hombres a la vez le parecía excitante, nunca había estado de esa forma, todo el mundo podía pensar que era una experta en el sexo pero habían cosas que no se había atrevido a probar. Además iba a ser interesante, ambos tenían su lado dominante, iba a ser una lucha de poder sobre ella y le excitaba pensar que David la reclamara como suya frente al cazador - Pero admite que eres un pervertido y por eso quieres hacer ésto - le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior divertida al ver la cara del príncipe ante sus palabras

\- Sí, soy un pervertido - le dijo tomándola de la estrecha cintura - pero solo contigo - le dijo besando su mejilla sonrojada

\- ¿Lo has hecho? - preguntó ella curiosa depositando un beso en su amplio pecho

\- ¿Estar con más de una persona a la vez? - la vio asentir y después lo abrazó por el cuello - No - dijo besando su brazo

\- Yo tampoco - respondió ella enterrando su rostro en el cuello de David

\- Si no quieres, no lo haremos - le dijo él

\- Sí quiero - respondió ella, bajando sus brazos, pasándolos por debajo de los de David para abrazarlo por la espalda - Si es contigo quiero todo - respondió, no iba a decirle que moría porque la reclamara como suya delante de alguien más, no quería crear más anticipación de la que de seguro ya había. El solo hecho de pensar que el príncipe la viera ser penetrada por el cazador sabiendo que era su elección la excitaba y no sabía por qué.

El príncipe la estrechó entre sus brazos posesivamente cuando la escuchó y empezó a besarla de forma demandante y pasional - Vamos a prepararte para ese encuentro - le dijo pervertidamente y apretó sus carnosas nalgas haciéndola estremecer. Iba a poder demostrarle al idiota cazador que Regina era suya y de nadie más.

* * *

No fueron más de dos días los que pasaron, fueron los mismos días que David se tomó el tiempo de preparar a Regina para el momento, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que llegaran a lastimarla en el arrebato que estaba seguro que habría por parte de ambos y muy posiblemente ella también iba a querer participar en la pequeña lucha que habría y a veces la reina era tan terca y necia que no pensaba que podía lastimarse y era más que obvio que él la iba a cuidar inclusive de ella misma.

Regina estaba parada en medio de la habitación aguardando por la llegada del cazador, estaba descalza con su largo cabello suelto que caía en suaves ondas sobre su espalda, llevaba un camisón rojo largo, con detalles de encaje por todos lados, las costados del mismo solo estaban cubiertos por el encaje negro y la falda se abría sensualmente por una de sus piernas. Era una prenda que Regina sabía le fascinaba a David quien estaba sentado en su sillón solo con sus pantalones también aguardando, observándola desde ahí con una mirada depredadora y dominante. La anticipación y la mirada del príncipe sobre ella la tenían ya excitada y un poco húmeda.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Graham llegara, venía sin su arco, hizo una reverencia cuando la vio y comenzó a acercarse hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella

\- Quítate la ropa - le dijo David y el cazador volteo a verle como con extrañeza y molestia, el príncipe sonrió - Me dijiste que podía participar… - le dijo con fingida inocencia, lo vio querer decir algo pero no lo dejó - Estás aquí para satisfacerla. Era lo que querías ¿no, Graham? - preguntó - No la hagas esperar - le dijo en un tono que se podía sentir era una orden

Graham pudo sentir que hervía en furia al escucharlo y saber que Regina estaba dejando que David tuviera el control de la situación. Los celos lo invadieron ante la realización, ese idiota e infiel príncipe, de seguro la aburrida de Snow no lo satisfacía y por eso buscó a la ardiente reina, pero él le iba a demostrar que conocía a Regina también y que sabía como hacerla gritar de placer.

Comenzó a desvestirse con algo de prisa hasta quedar completamente desnudo con su erección erguida, estaba excitado ante la idea de poder tener a la reina una vez más, le fascinaba y todo ese tiempo en que ella no le había llamado había estado deseándola como nunca

\- Si la lastimas, no respondo de mí - dijo el príncipe amenazante - Cualquier gesto de dolor en su bello rostro o sonido que no tenga que ver con el placer, te las veras conmigo -

\- David - le habló como en advertencia la reina. Ese encuentro iba a ser una pelea constante entre los dos hombres y eso en vez de asustarla, la excitaba y podía sentir que se humedecía un poco más en esa atmósfera que se estaba creando pero aun así no quería que eso terminara en una pelea como tal

\- Estoy cuidando de ti, hermosa - le dijo el príncipe con un tono de voz oscuro - La preparé hace un rato para este encuentro, pero ten cuidado - le advirtió de nuevo

El cazador no pudo aguantar más, le urgía tomar a Regina y quería mostrarle a David lo que era capaz de hacer. Se abalanzó sobre la reina y la tomó del rostro para besarla arrebatadamente y ella respondió al beso por igual, lo guio hasta que quedó sentado y ella se subió a horcajadas sobre él, Graham rápidamente llevó sus manos a su cintura y las bajó hasta estar tocando ligeramente su trasero, apretó ahí haciéndola gemir en medio de sus besos, no había ninguna clase de sentimiento entre ellos, era pura pasión, puro fuego, puro deseo. Gimió entrecortadamente al darse cuenta que la reina no llevaba ropa interior y su deliciosa intimidad hacia contacto con su miembro directamente.

Había sido una pésima idea, la peor de todas ¿Cómo carajos accedió a eso? Estaba odiando con su alma ver como Regina estaba besándolo y la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba excitada, que su cuerpo estaba deseoso ante la anticipación y sabía que debía estar empapada y casi goteando su deliciosa esencia sobre el idiota cazador. Quería darle unas buenas nalgadas a Regina por eso pero sabía que era culpa de él, él se lo propuso a ella y se encargó de convencerla.

Estaba muy excitado casi al punto de perder la cordura pero quería poner más celoso a David de lo que ya sabía debía estar, la tomó de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama de forma horizontal de tal forma que el príncipe podía verlos de perfil desde el sillón.

Regina se sorprendió un poco por el cambio y lo miró extrañada porque él siempre se limitaba a hacer lo que ella quería y eso no era, ella quería estar arriba. Volteó a ver a David mientras el cazador se subía sobre ella y Regina se debatía en salir de debajo de él o no y lo vio… El príncipe estaba celoso y conteniéndose, podía ver como la furia lo estaba consumiendo, sintió un poco de pena por él pero luego recordó que David había insistido en ese encuentro y le iba a dar lo que pidió.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando Graham tanteó su entrada y metió dos dedos haciéndola gemir, los dedos del cazador no eran tan grandes como los de David pero seguían siendo de tamaño considerable, afortunadamente el príncipe en su afán tan empalagoso de cuidar de ella se había pasado las últimas horas preparando sus entradas para que ella estuviera lista para ese momento y el cazador ya lo sabía, metía y sacaba sus dedos rápidamente.

Gracias a los cielos que al tonto príncipe se le había ocurrido prepararla porque la reina siempre era muy estrecha pero eran tantos los días en que había sido privado de estar con ella que le urgía poderla penetrar, la abertura del camisón le permitía hurgar en su empapada intimidad sin que estorbara o hubiera tenido que levantarlo, la iba a poder tomar así. Sacó sus dedos, abrió más la prenda, llevó las piernas de Regina a sus hombros y colocando su miembro comenzó a adentrarse haciendo que la reina gimiera quedito, la vio morderse el labio inferior mientras se adentraba.

A pesar de que el cazador había hecho algo que no quería ya no podía aguantar porque alguno de los dos la tomara, su cuerpo estaba encendido y no le importaba quien era, solo quería sentir un miembro entrando y saliendo de ella porque su vientre se contraía urgiéndola a buscar alivio, necesitaba un orgasmo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba saboreando de sentir la dureza del cazador atravesándola, no le gustaba más que cuando David lo hacía pero ese momento se trataba de algo más, lo disfrutaba de cualquier forma y una parte de sí deseaba de alguna manera al cazador, sabía que sería placentero, pero saber que el príncipe estaba viendo mientras otro hombre la penetraba la excitaba más y la llenaba de un sentimiento oscuro por provocarlo, por incitarlo a reclamarla.

Graham se detuvo y gimió cerrando los ojos cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ese cálido, apretado y húmedo sexo, el cuerpo de la reina se estremeció bajo él y sonrió satisfecho, bajó para besar detrás de la oreja de la reina y ella soltó un lloriqueo ardoroso, Graham volteó a ver al príncipe y le sonrió de forma engreída - Le gusta que le besen detrás de la oreja - le dijo al tiempo que salía lentamente sin quitarle la vista a David y se enterró de una en ese estrecho y húmedo pasaje haciendo a Regina arquearse levemente bajo él y jadear entrecortadamente

\- Muévete - demandó la reina y el cazador emprendió el ritmo - Mmmhh, siiii - siseó en medio del placer. El miembro de Graham era un poco más delgado y pequeño que el de David pero aun así era de buen tamaño y le permitía gozar de placer. Movió sus piernas para bajarlas de los hombros del cazador pero quedaron enganchadas en sus fuertes brazos y llevó sus delicadas manos al rostro del cazador y lo jaló para estampar sus labios con los de él y pudo escuchar el gruñido del príncipe, sonrió en medio del beso mientras Graham aumentada su ritmo ante la acción de ambos.

Ya no se sentía capaz de aguantar sin participar, su erección era dolorosa, estaba muy apretada en sus pantalones, los desabrochó y sacó su miembro comenzando a estimularse, buscando un poco de alivio y placer, no podía evitarlo, aunque estaba celoso por lo que estaba viendo, una parte de él se sentía excitada también al ver a Regina siendo tomada por otro hombre y había otra parte que quería arrancársela de los brazos al maldito cazador - Más - se escuchó la sensual y demandante petición de ella. Es que era divina en medio del placer, era la mujer más erótica y sensual que jamás había tenido el placer de ver, no podía evitar excitarse a verla en plena acción.

Vio como el cazador llevó una mano entre medio de ellos mientras Regina se dejaba caer en la cama, la escuchó gemir alto cuando muy seguramente comenzó a estimular su pequeño botón de placer que debía estar hinchado ya. Seguía paseando su mano por su dureza, masajeaba con su pulgar su cabeza y el pequeño orificio por donde ya empezaba a brotar líquido preseminal y no podía apartar la vista de ella, de ellos. La reina aferró sus manos a los cabellos de Graham al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un grito de placer, se estaba viniendo, así, frente a él, a causa del placer que otro hombre le estaba dando mientras el solo veía, el maldito cazador se apoderó de un orgasmo de su reina.

Graham salió de ella de una manera brusca, algo que no le gustó para nada a David, y tomando su miembro en su mano se vino en la ropa de la reina jadeando como animal en celo.

David decidió que era suficiente, comenzó a acercarse a la cama mientras el cazador acariciaba los muslos de la reina, cuando lo vio los aferró en sus manos causando un sobre salto en el pequeño cuerpo de Regina, el príncipe la miró buscando alguna muestra de incomodidad pero ella solo le sonrió intentando recuperar el aliento.

Se inclinó para besarla y Regina llevó su mano a la nuca del príncipe, abrió su boca inmediatamente permitiéndole el paso, a lo que él la invadió con su lengua por completo, demandante, después de haberla visto besarse con Graham estaba muriendo por hacerlo él y poder borrar los besos que había recibido de ese otro hombre.

El príncipe se separó de ella y gimió decepcionada, no quería dejar de tocarlo ni sentirlo, él se subió a la cama del otro lado de ella - Vamos a quitarte ésto - le dijo urgiéndola a levantarse. El cazador seguía entre sus piernas por lo que cuando se levantó, lo jaló para besarlo apasionadamente frente a David, el príncipe jaló su camisón para exponer su hombro y comenzó a besarla ahí, repartía besos húmedos haciéndola suspirar entre los besos con el otro hombre y de pronto se vio prácticamente arrancada de las manos del cazador y éste gruñó molesto.

Pudo ver como el príncipe se encargaba de quitar la prenda que cubría el escultural cuerpo de la reina de forma delicada, le era extraño ver que ella se dejara tratar de esa forma. Su miembro comenzó a despertar de nuevo cuando la vio desnuda y llevó su mano a su propia erección para masajear mientras veía como David besaba de forma demandante a la reina, besaba sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello, su hombro, a ella la veía de espaldas, su bien formado trasero incitándolo a masajear y apretar. El príncipe lo veía a él con su mirada cargada de deseo oscuro y posesivo sobre Regina, lo vio abrir su boca y morder un poco su cuello de forma territorial, el pequeño lloriqueo enardecido de ella se dejó escuchar, después lamió la zona como intentando calmar el escozor que hubiera podido provocar.

De pronto se vio volteada por el príncipe, quedó sentada en medio de sus piernas de frente al cazador que solo los observaba molesto, David puso sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a acariciar ahí, subió una mano por su torso y la otra la bajo a su sexo, no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él en su intimidad - ¿Vas a desperdiciar su deliciosa esencia? - le preguntó al cazador mientras alzaba sus dedos impregnados de la evidencia de su orgasmo y se los mostraba a Graham, ¡ay Dios! ahí estaba el príncipe pervertido, estaba segura que de tan solo escucharlo se iba a venir de nueva cuenta - Creo que sabes que le gusta que le den placer con la boca - le dijo mientras llevaba sus grandes dedos a su boca y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarlos y chuparlos haciendo a David gemir en el proceso, lo sintió colocar un beso en su cabeza y ella gimió gustosa abriendo más sus piernas

\- Está deseosa - gimió David tomando los senos de Regina y comenzó a jugar con sus ya endurecidos pezones. Vio al cazador acercarse, acariciar los muslos de la reina haciéndola estremecer junto con él

\- ¿Si quieres ésto, majestad? - preguntó el cazador queriendo imponer su poder en el juego, ella solo se removió ansiosa pero no respondió

\- Responde, hermosa - le susurró David cariñosamente pero su voz llevaba un tono demandante - Siii - se escuchó la voz un poco ronca de la reina casi inmediatamente - Graham… - gimió su nombre y no necesitó más, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que Regina prácticamente había obedecido la demanda del príncipe y no la de él había gemido su nombre en medio del placer y eso lo incitó a devorarla. Metía su lengua y mordisqueaba su clítoris haciendo que ella se retorciera y sus piernas temblaran. Sabía a pecado, esa mujer era todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear y Graham se sentía celoso por ya no ser él quien podía probarla, quien podía tenerla casualmente, no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dejarlo tocarla.

Sabía que estaba en desventaja con David, no porque no pudiera satisfacer a Regina, el problema es que ella solo quería que fuera el príncipe quien estuviera con ella y podía ver que había algo entre ellos que estaba lejos de su alcance, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar lo más que pudiera de poder tocar a la reina de esa forma de nuevo, de poderla tener y de paso divertirse con las reacciones del posesivo príncipe, el lobo era él.

El cazador se prendió de su clítoris haciéndola gemir ahogadamente en la boca de David y éste respondió dando pequeños pellizcos en sus pezones, se retorció de puro placer, estaba cerca del orgasmo y de pronto Graham se apartó - No - dijo con su voz afectada separándose del príncipe - Sigue - le dijo pero él comenzó a retroceder y se levantó de la cama, se quedó ahí parado, la mirada del cazador no se encontraba con la suya, volteó a ver a David, éste le sonrió al otro hombre de forma maliciosa y como en complicidad.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar siquiera, el príncipe comenzó a acercarse a la orilla también, arrastrándola junto con él, la invitó a bajarse de la cama y atacó su boca demandante en cuanto sus pies tocaron el frío suelo, la besaba apasionadamente tomándola de la base de su cuello y empezó a avanzar haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con el fuerte pecho de Graham quien pronto encontró su hombro para comenzar a besarla ahí, mientras el príncipe besaba y mordisqueaba cariñosamente su mandíbula del lado opuesto al cazador, sentía las manos de ambos por todo su cuerpo y por un momento perdió la noción de quién era quién, cuando regresó de su pequeño momento de abandono era Graham quien ahora la besaba y David succionaba su pezón izquierdo mientras apretaba su seno derecho y ella no podía evitar jadear, su cuerpo temblaba por todo lo que esos dos apuestos hombres le hacían.

Ambos se separaron de ella y David se sentó en la orilla a lo largo del sillón cleopatra, de tal forma que podía recostarse y sus pies quedaban en el suelo - Ven aquí, hermosa - le pidió y ella se acercó - Súbete de espaldas a mí - y ella lo hizo, quedó encima de él, el príncipe retrocedió para subirse más al sillón paseando su dura erección por toda la húmeda intimidad de Regina y ella gimió necesitada en el proceso, estaba empapada, estaba segura que su esencia pronto comenzaría a caer de su intimidad porque pudo sentir claramente como brotaba de ella.

Pronto David llevó su erección dura a la entrada de la reina y empezó a empujar e incitarla a bajar sus caderas y ella poco a poco comenzó a descender. Oh, amaba que el príncipe la tomara, adoraba su tamaño, su duro y pulsante miembro ensanchandola, su cuerpo temblaba de puro placer. Gimió ahogadamente cuando lo tomó dentro por completo y saboreó por unos momentos la sensación. Lo escuchó gemir también a sus espaldas y rio.

Fue un momento íntimo entre los dos amantes que no le vino nada en gracia al cazador, escucharla reír de esa forma le molestaba porque no estaba riendo para él. Impulsado por los celos, Graham se acercó y subió una de sus piernas a un lado de una de las del príncipe apoyándose en el sillón, acarició la cabeza de la reina, la tomó del cabello pero sin ejercer presión y buscó la mirada de ella que estaba cargada de pasión, la incitó a que se inclinara hacia él, la vio colocar sus manos entremedio de las piernas abiertas de David, la dirigió a su miembro y ella tomó entre sus húmedos labios la cabeza, paseando su lengua haciéndolo soltar un pequeño lloriqueo

\- Oh, Regina… - gimió el cazador, ella soltó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer toda su longitud regresó y tomó de nueva cuenta la cabeza entre sus labios e introdujo un poco más de esa erección en su boca, el príncipe se había quedado quieto, acariciaba su trasero, lo masajeaba y apretaba así que ella desesperada comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Ella sola emprendió el ritmo, fue lo que necesitaba para empezar él a embestirla desde abajo, empujaba su cadera contra ella mientras Regina movía las suyas para clavarse sola en su miembro, tomó sus nalgas entre sus manos de nuevo y las abrió observando como su palpitante erección desaparecía en la dulce intimidad de su reina. Era tan erótico.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, podía escuchar el sonido casi obsceno de su propio miembro al entrar y salir de la intimidad de la reina y escuchaba también el sonido húmedo del miembro de Graham en la dulce boca de ella. Ah, ese maldito cazador, la penetró más fuerte, no pudo evitar aumentar el ritmo impulsado por los celos pero seguía siendo controlado.

La hizo gemir más rápido en el proceso, podía escuchar al cazador también gozando de placer, lo vio meter dos de sus dedos a su boca y empaparlos de su saliva y el príncipe pudo adivinar lo que haría, una parte de él no quería pero la otra buscaba que sucediera, sus celos o sus ganas de reclamarla frente a otro hombre seguían ahí pero se había dado cuenta que Regina estaba gozando enormemente y había decidido trabajar con el cazador para darle el mayor placer posible a la reina en la experiencia por lo que sin decir nada abrió de nuevo las nalgas de ella exponiendo su deliciosa entrada posterior.

Entendió el mensaje de David y llevó sus dedos al orificio prohibido de la reina. Nunca, jamás le había permitido tomarla por ahí, las veces que llegó a proponerlo ella lo echaba y no volvía a llamarlo hasta varios días después. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de penetrarla por ahí, masajeó un poco sintiendo en su miembro a Regina gemir desde su garganta y siseó por la maravillosa sensación e introdujo su dedo medio con cuidado. Ella se separó de su erección y enterró su rostro en el firme vientre de él mientras llevó su delicada mano a su miembro para masajearlo, él no pudo evitar sonreír, pudo sentir que la entrada se encontraba dilatada tal cual David le había dicho por lo que confiado comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo para después meter otro haciendo que la reina soltara un gemido ahogado, el príncipe se había quedado quieto de nuevo, el cazador metía y sacaba sus dedos firmemente de su estrecho canal.

La estimulación en su entrada posterior la hacía perder la cordura totalmente, se relamió los labios impidiéndose a sí misma perderse por completo en ese delicioso placer y de nueva cuenta tomó el miembro de Graham en su boca, lo metía y lo sacaba, lo acariciaba con su lengua y ella movía sus caderas para incitar a David a moverse mientras esos dos dedos la penetraban por detrás y juraba que iba a llorar por ese maravilloso momento de puro placer.

Regina se irguió sacando el miembro de Graham de su boca, lo tomó con su mano y lo acarició mientras sola se penetraba en el miembro de David, el cazador se inclinó para besarla demandante y ella respondió igual, estaba muy excitada, soltó la erección de Graham y llevó su mano a uno de sus propios senos, lo masajeo y apretó mientras con su otra mano aferraba fuerte el cabello del cazador y lo besaba fogosamente, sus lenguas luchaban la una con la otra, él se separó y besó su cuello mordisqueando. La reina no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y jadear gustosa. Sus paredes internas comenzaron apretarse sobre el enorme miembro de David y su entrada posterior se cerraba en espasmos en los dedos de Graham.

De pronto sintió los dedos del cazador salir de ella y se quejó poquito pero estaba en un punto de no retorno con el príncipe penetrándola más rápido, las grandes manos de David la aferraron fuertemente de la cintura y él se levantó, moviéndose un poco hacia el frente para poder quedar sentado, buscó su punto especial y ohhh, sintió su sexo prácticamente incendiándose ante la sensación, él subió sus manos y aferró su senos mientras la penetraba lo más fuerte y duro que la posición le permitía haciendo que lloriqueos necesitados escaparan de su boca sin que pudiera o quisiera frenarlos – Vente para mí – se escuchó la ronca y posesiva voz David y se vino arqueando su hermosa espalda, gritando de puro placer, sus paredes internas se cerraron sobre la ardiente erección del príncipe y pudo sentir la semilla caliente llenarla al venirse junto con ella y no pudo evitar gemir gustosa por esa deliciosa sensación. Se derrumbó completamente entre los protectores brazos del príncipe

\- Le gusta que la tome fuerte y duro - David miraba fijamente al cazador - Y le encanta que la llene de mí - le dijo al tiempo que besaba detrás de la oreja de la reina, tal cual Graham le había presumido saber que le gustaba, haciéndola estremecer en medio de los espasmos que aún sufría por el orgasmo que acaba de darle.

Nunca la había visto venirse de esa manera, solo por ser penetrada y sin tener estimulación de cualquier tipo directa en su clítoris, se vino cuando el príncipe lo dijo y además a él nunca le había permitido venirse dentro sin su autorización. No podía evitar pensar que aunque ella quisiera negarlo le pertenecía al príncipe idiota, apretó las manos en puños conteniéndose ante la realización. Estaba preciosa jadeando pesadamente en busca de aliento, aun temblando a causa de ese orgasmo completamente derrumbada encima de David quien la acariciaba tiernamente.

El príncipe besó la frente sudorosa de la reina - ¿Alguna vez has penetrado a una mujer por detrás? - le preguntó al cazador porque si no lo había hecho no lo iba a dejar tomar a Regina por su entrada posterior

\- Sí - respondió Graham masajeando su propia erección, apartando esos sentimientos de celos y enojo, no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad de tomar a Regina por detrás y mentiría si dijera que no le excitaba la idea de verla en medio de ellos mientras ambos la penetran

\- Bien - respondió David saliendo de ella cuidadosamente para después levantarse con la reina en brazos y dejarla sobre el sillón, ella quedó hincada y el príncipe acarició su cabeza, la vio suspirar completamente relajada por un momento, después abrió sus preciosos ojos y pudo ver ese brillo especial que le indicaba que seguía igual de excitada y que quería más.

Su delicada mano tomó su erección y el príncipe soltó una maldición en bajito sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo, se prendió de la cabeza con sus hermosos labios y chupo masajeando con su lengua, procuró estimular su pequeño orificio - Ohhh, Regina - jadeó excitadísimo. La reina tomó más de su miembro en su boca moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, tomando en cada impulso más y más de su erección dentro, acariciaba con su lengua y succionaba de pronto, le permitió adentrarse hasta que bajó ligeramente por su garganta un par de veces y ella sacó su palpitante erección de su boca y la masajeo volteando a verle coqueta y satisfecha seguramente por verlo muriendo de deseo por ella

\- ¿Estás lista? - le preguntó y Regina asintió

\- Estoy muriendo por sentirlos a los dos - le dijo de una forma muy sensual y volteó a ver al cazador incitándolo a acercarse, lo urgió a besarla cuando llegó hasta ella, y mientras besaba a Graham podía sentir la evidencia del orgasmo del príncipe mezclada con la suya resbalar por intimidad y de seguro ensuciaba el sillón.

Y sus palabras eran ciertas, la idea de tenerlos a los dos dentro al mismo tiempo la estaba matando de anticipación. Se levantó sin dejar de besar a Graham y él rápidamente la aferró de las caderas, Regina se separó de él mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando un poco haciendo al cazador gruñir ante la sensación. Le miró coqueta y cuando volteo el grande miembro de David ya estaba apuntando hacia el cielo mientras él esperaba recostado en el sillón de vuelta, en la misma posición.

Caminó elegante hacia el sillón, se subió arrodillándose en medio de las piernas de David, colocó un beso tierno en su ardiente erección haciendo que él siseara y pudo ver que su dureza daba un tirón, sintió que su excitación brotaba de su palpitante y seguramente hinchada intimidad, besó su vientre y siguió subiendo repartiendo besos en sus marcados abdominales.

Oh Dios, el cuerpo de ese hombre era perfecto, llegó hasta su cuello besando igual, las grandes manos de David pronto encontraron su trasero y lo estrujo haciéndola estremecer, acomodó sus piernas por fuera del cuerpo de David, tomó el miembro a su disposición y de pronto dos dedos del príncipe la penetraron haciéndola gemir desde su garganta, los sacó y los llevó a su entrada posterior, masajeo un poco por los alrededores mientras ella comenzaba a descender lentamente, de un solo empujón metió sus dos dedos y ella se dejó caer en un solo movimiento empalándose en él sin querer, soltó una pequeña queja porque era demasiado sentir el duro miembro del príncipe abrirla tan de pronto al tiempo que dos de sus grandes dedos la penetraban por detrás, tembló ligeramente y él gimió estranguladamente ante la acción

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, volteó a ver a Graham - Tómame por detrás - le pidió en un sensual gemido y después entrecerró sus ojos mientras un gritito ahogado salía de sus labios cuando David metió y sacó sus dedos estimulando, después los sacó.

Reprimió sus ganas de empujarla contra el cuerpo de David y encajarse en ella de un solo movimiento pero sabía que si hacia eso ambos le iban a echar, por lo que conteniendo sus impulsos la empujó suavemente, ella quedó a cuatro sobre el príncipe y volteó a verle con lujuria en su hermosa mirada. Estaba seguro de que ella era capaz de llevarlo a las puertas del mismo infierno y no iba a poner resistencia alguna. Colocó la punta de su miembro en su pequeño anillo apretado y empujó intentando calmarse porque por primera vez estaba penetrando a Regina por detrás y Dios, era sumamente estrecha, la escuchó lloriquear un poco cuando sin querer movió sus caderas un poco apresurado y pensó que David se iba a molestar pero se sorprendió al escucharlo

\- Shhh... tranquila - no había forma en que la reina no sintiera ningún tipo de incomodidad en el proceso, jamás había sido penetrada de esa forma y a pesar de que pudieran haber molestias estaba seguro que eso le daría mucho placer por lo que en vez de frenar a Graham intentó calmarla - Respira - le dijo, podía sentir como el cazador se adentraba en ella, había solo una delgada pared que los separaba dentro de ella y podía sentir el otro miembro contra el suyo ahí dentro y mentiría si dijera que la sensación no era por demás erótica, casi o tanto como ver el rostro de la hermosa reina contorsionado de doloroso placer, sintiendo sus uñas en su pecho haciéndolo sisear por la sensación. Eso lo iba a sobrepasar, estaba demasiado excitado

\- Ya está - le dijo el cazador a Regina besando su espalda en cuanto estuvo por completo dentro - Ya está - le repitió, podía escucharla jadear rápido y él se estaba conteniendo de comenzar a moverse porque de seguro ella necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse - Estás muy, muy apretada - dijo casi sin aliento

\- Dinos cuando estés lista, belleza - le dijo David acariciando una de sus tersas mejillas y la reina recargó su rostro en su mano - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado, podía sentir todo el pequeño cuerpo de ella temblar incontrolablemente.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir - Est...Estoy muy llena - dijo casi sin aliento haciendo reír bajito a los dos hombres, sin poderlo evitar se apretó sobre ambos miembros y ellos gimieron y ahora fue ella quien sonrió.

Respiró profundo varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación e intentando no venirse, cuando Graham estaba entrando en ella estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo y no supo cómo le hizo pero logró contenerse. Tenía los ojos muy apretados y cuando pudo relajarse un poco los abrió y se encontró con la mirada un poco preocupada de David, con sus hermosos ojos azules levemente oscurecidos a causa de la pasión del momento, los sentía clavarse en los suyos y así, aun con otro hombre dentro de ella se sentía del príncipe más que nunca.

Entrecerró sus ojos cuando Graham comenzó a repartir besos en su espalda, se irguió llevando una mano a la nuca del cazador y lo llevó hasta su boca para besarlo con arrebato, se separó de él jadeando pesado, lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió. Regina regresó su atención al príncipe - Estoy lista - le dijo aun sin aliento - Necesito que se muevan - dijo cerrando sus ojos

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, era complicado coordinar, cada que salían y se adentraba en ella la podían sentir estremecer y lo único audible eran los gemidos y jadeos sofocados de la reina - ¡Ahhh! - soltó un pequeño gritito cuando el príncipe aumentó levemente la velocidad, para él era más complicado moverse, el cazador podía hacerlo más libremente pero su mirada ya se había cruzado con la de él en una clara señal de advertencia - Más… rápido - pidió Regina quedito

\- Aún no - respondió Graham acariciando su cintura

\- Dije que más… - demandó la reina y David rio - Tú también muévete más rápido, encantador - su voz sonaba como una orden y ambos hombres se sorprendieron por ese cambio y esa demandante petición - Quiero sentirlos -

No les quedó de otra más que hacer lo que ella pedía y pronto encontraron el ritmo, los tres soltaban alaridos de placer

Graham estaba encantado con poder tomar a la reina por su entrada posterior, podía sentir el miembro de David dentro de ella y la sensación era arrasante. De pronto vio que el príncipe jaló a la reina para que quedara sobre su pecho, la abrazó posesivamente

\- Dale fuerte - le dijo al cazador, a Regina le gustaba ser penetrada por detrás y era excesivamente vocal cuando tenía estimulación de ese tipo y David quería que tuviera el mayor placer posible.

El cazador comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza y rapidez, con toda la pasión contenida de esos interminables días sin poderla tocar, sin poder estar cerca de ella, sin poderla tomar, el interior de Regina se apretaba de pronto en espasmos sobre él y era sumamente delicioso, no creía que iba a aguantar mucho y menos porque la reina dejaba escapar sonidos de su garganta completamente fuera de ese mundo que sentía que podían llevarlo al orgasmo. Era un hermoso canto y cerró sus ojos saboreando la sensación - Le encanta que le den por detrás - escuchó la voz pesada de David - ¿Verdad que sí, preciosa mía? - le dijo gimiendo también porque el movimiento del cazador lo estimulaba y Regina se apretaba sobre su miembro fuertemente mientras ella gemía incontrolablemente

\- Muévete David, por favor… - pidió en un susurro desesperado - ¡Ahh! - gritó alto cuando el príncipe comenzó a penetrarla también con todo lo que tenía desde su posición, la aferró fuertemente de la cintura, encajando sus dedos, estaba seguro que le dejaría marcas - Graham - su voz se escucha estrangulada - Vente dentro… - era apenas audible muy seguramente a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo

\- Quiero que me llenen los dos - y comenzó a gritar porque ambos buscaban encajarse en ella, ambos querían reclamarla, ambos querían poseerla, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos involuntariamente a causa de la sensación de estar atrapada y clavada entre dos cuerpos - ¡Ohh, Dios! - era sumamente delicioso y al mismo tiempo abrumador, ya no sabía qué estaba pasando solo sabía que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo y moría por alcanzarlo.

No pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió que todo dejaba de existir, sintió el cuerpo rígido, se cerró sobre ambos miembros y los sintió enormes dentro de ella, apenas fue consciente de que algo liquido salía de su intimidad mojando sus muslos y muy seguramente a David mientras de sus labios escapó el nombre del príncipe haciéndolo gruñir satisfecho y de pronto sus entrañas ardían mientras ambos hombres la llenaban con su caliente semilla por sus abusados orificios, las manos de Graham en sus caderas y las de David en su cintura la estrujaron fuertemente y se removió un poco incómoda por la acción pero no dejaba de ser placentero.

El pequeño cuerpo de la reina cayó sobre él e inmediatamente la envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente besando su frente - Eres perfecta, Regina - le dijo fascinado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sentía agotado y muy seguramente la reina estaba exhausta.

El cazador no lo podía creer, lo había dejado venirse dentro y mentiría si dijera que no era una de las mejores experiencias que jamás había tenido en su vida, a pesar de sentir una extraña sensación al escuchar que la reina gritó el nombre del príncipe en medio de su orgasmo no podía negar que estaba satisfecho.

Salió cuidadosamente de ella y sostuvo sus carnosas nalgas abiertas observando el pequeño orificio levemente hinchado que palpitaba y de pronto se cerraba por completo al compás de los espasmos del delicioso cuerpo de la reina, su semilla comenzó a salir de ella y suspiró aliviado al ver que salía sin rastros de haberla lastimado, besó una de sus caderas y se separó resignado porque lo había comprobado, Regina era del príncipe.

Se sentó con sus piernas abiertas y ella segura sobre su regazo, la besó en la frente de nuevo mientras ella aún luchaba por recuperarse - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó y la reina asintió.

Volteó a ver a Graham porque ya no lo quería ahí, había demostrado que Regina era suya, la había reclamado frente a él, fue a él a quien ella llamó en medio del placer y mientras había disfrutado del encuentro no quería decir que quería repetirlo y mucho menos que quería que el cazador siguiera ahí. La abrazó posesivamente contra su pecho luchando con su mirada con el otro hombre

\- Es mía - le dijo gruñendo territorial, aún estaba dentro de la reina y eso debía decirle mucho al idiota cazador. Graham soltó una exhalación de fastidio, tomó sus ropas y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Y entonces sí, después de calmarse de ese último impulso por golpear al cazador regresó su atención a la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos - Lamento decepcionar majestad, pero… - dijo llamando su atención, ella se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, pegó su frente con la de él y lo abrazó por el cuello acariciando su cabello por detrás - es hora de tomar un baño - le informó, ella soltó un quejidito dándole a entender que la idea no le gustaba, pero es que no iba a permitir que Regina tuviera ningún rastro de la esencia de Graham sobre su cuerpo

\- Estoy muy agotada… quiero dormir - dijo la reina sintiendo como la erección del príncipe abandonaba su cuerpo seguida por la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación

\- Lo siento, después puedes dormir todo lo que quieras - le dijo, se veía adorable con las mejillas muy encendidas aun y con una cara de que le habían dado muy bien, soltó una pequeña carcajada por eso. Suspiró mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de la reina tras su oreja

\- Gracias… - le dijo ella besando sus labios de una forma tierna, adoraba cuando lograba tener esos pequeños gestos de ella, su corazón revoloteaba dentro de su pecho al sentir la ternura de ese pecado de mujer

\- Gracias a ti - le dijo él

\- Era porque querías demostrarle que me satisfaces mejor que él ¿cierto? - le preguntó mirando a David sospechosamente

\- Me atrapaste - le dijo poniendo cara de culpa y la reina torció los ojos

\- No lo puedo creer - se cruzó de brazos frente a él, ese afán de ser tan posesivo sobre ella le fascinaba pero solo por molestarle y no aceptarlo fingió molestia

\- Te gustó… No puedes negarlo - le dijo mordisqueando levemente su mandíbula

\- Ay, sí, encantador - renegó un poco pero después se abrazó a su cuello de nuevo - Fue maravilloso - y lo besó apasionadamente para dejarle en claro que le había gustado lo que había sucedido

\- Aunque te haya encantado, no se va a repetir - le dijo besando su nariz. Ella rio, se levantó de encima de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

David solo suspiró, a Regina le encantaba buscarse problemas con él.

La alcanzó antes de que pudiera tocar siquiera la cama, se la echó al hombro a pesar de las protestas de la reina y dándole una nalgada que resonó por toda la habitación se la llevó al baño.


End file.
